<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ulir's Mixed Blessings by JAKQ7111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515025">Ulir's Mixed Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111'>JAKQ7111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jungby Generations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Battle of Belhalla, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aideen and Brigid discuss their messy family on the march to Belhalla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adean | Aideen | Edain &amp; Brigid, Adean | Aideen | Edain/Jamke, Brigid/Holyn | Chulainn, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jungby Generations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ulir's Mixed Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a Belhalla fic. You know what's up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brigid stomped her way towards the center of Sigurd's victory procession. The so-called “traitors” just slew the slanderous Chancellor Reptor, clearing their names from their false accusations. Still, the blonde sniper was tense and unsatisfied. She loudly huffed as she glared to the side, her guard still decidedly up.</p>
<p>On her right, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped before realizing that it was only Aideen, a look of concern plastered on her face.</p>
<p>“Brigid?” the priestess quietly addressed her dour-looking sister. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Ah!” Brigid sharply turned her head in the direction of the voice she heard. “Oh, Aideen...” she let out a sigh of relief. “Don't scare me like that. I'm...I'm fine. Don't worry about it.” she tried to dismiss her obvious dissatisfaction, hoping Aideen would let it go.</p>
<p>Aideen decidedly did not let it go. She always prided herself on her ability to read people's expressions. As a cleric, she cared deeply for other people's worries, and wanted to help allay her sister's obvious anxiety in any way she could.</p>
<p>“Is this about Andre again?” she asked, getting right to the meat of the issue. It had been just over six weeks since Brigid killed her younger brother in battle. He had been threatening her and the rest of the army, and she had just learned of his hand in their father's murder in Isaach. Dying in battle, by Yewfelle itself, seemed a fitting end to the youngest Jungby sibling's life, or so Brigid tried to tell herself.</p>
<p>“Look.” the sniper sharply replied. “He had it coming, okay? He killed our father! He killed Erin's sister without an ounce of remorse! The man was wicked and cruel!</p>
<p>Her hands balled into fists, shaking with mixed rage and unrealized guilt. “I...I don't care if he was our brother!” she continued, voice shaking. “He deserved what he got. He was a disgrace to the Jungby family name...and to Ulir's legacy. Yewfelle brought him justice. My conscience is clear.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Aideen squeezed her sister's shoulder in reassurance. “You still sound unsure, like you're feeling guilty. You don't have to put on a brave face for me, Brigid. Let it out if you wish.”</p>
<p>“Ugh!” Brigid rolled her shoulder back, shaking it free of Aideen's grip. “It's just frustrating, okay?” she snapped, hazel eyes burning with anger, both at her late brother and at herself. “I know he had it coming, but he was still my- our brother, you know? Like, I don't remember much about him from before, but I do remember him being a sweet kid! A bit of a crybaby, even! I can hardly believe that Andre of all people would turn bad! And yet...he did, and he left me no choice but to kill him myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Brigid...” the gentler twin softly pouted at her fuming sister, hand moving to grip Brigid's to ground her. “I'm so, so sorry...I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now, but I'm here for you all the same.”</p>
<p>“Sis...” the sniper squeezed her sister's hand, the gesture beginning to ease her temper. “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” a shaky sigh escaped her lungs as she continued. “You know? You always seem to stay calm, even when things are at their worst. When you were kidnapped and taken to Verdane, when we were branded as traitors by Grannvale, even back when we were kids in that storm! How do you manage it?</p>
<p>“Oh, I don't know.” Aideen replied, thinking about how to answer that doozy of a question. “I guess...I just always have to believe that no matter how bad things get, they could always be worse. Sure, I was kidnapped, but I knew Sigurd would rescue me! And besides...that's where I met Jamke.” a blush grew across her cheeks when she recalled her chance meeting with her now-husband. “And that storm may have taken you, but I knew you were alive somewhere! And as Ulir's luck would have it, we're finally together again.” she gave Brigid a sweet smile, eyes sparkling with joy.</p>
<p>“Heh. I guess you're right.” the sniper glanced over at her sister's beaming face. “And now, we're on our way to Belhalla to meet with His Majesty! Who knows, maybe we'll get medals of valor for our service!” she laughed, imagining what such a ceremony would look like. She was certainly no stranger to gold and shiny jewels, but she always obtained them from acts of piracy, not from actual war and military service.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the sisters, along with the rest of Sigurd's little company, arrived at Castle Belhalla, where they were greeted by none other than Lord Arvis. Neither Aideen nor Brigid could quite hear what he and Sigurd were discussing, but they could both see the look on their leader's face suddenly change from one of pride to one of abject terror. Soon, Arvis sent one of his guards to retrieve a woman from inside the castle. Was that...Deirdre? What was she doing in Grannvale? Could it be that she was the famed daughter of Prince Kurth all along?</p>
<p>None of these thoughts would amount to anything anyway, because before they knew it, Arvis had flushed with what appeared to be rage, as the sky rained with meteors. This whole thing was an ambush all along; Arvis was planning to kill Sigurd and his army where they stood, and reap the reward from His Majesty for himself.</p>
<p>Chaos broke out as the various knights and nobles scattered. Some ran for the hills, fleeing the scene altogether, though most stayed and fought. Brigid was one such individual, never being one to run from anything. Moving on pure instinct, she drew Yewfelle, beginning to shoot arrow after arrow at the attacking mages.</p>
<p>“Brigid!” Aideen called through the smoke and flames, rushing to grab her sister's shoulder. “We have to get out of here! There's no use trying to fight!”</p>
<p>“Like Hell there isn't, Aideen!” the furious sniper retorted. “That dastard betrayed us! And he's clearly the one who kidnapped Deirdre! I'm going to kill him where he stands!”</p>
<p>More arrows flew from Brigid's sacred bow, though the smoke and her anger both severely hampered her accuracy. That only added fuel to her sister's concern, as she was more likely to get herself killed than do any significant damage to Arvis or his forces.</p>
<p>“No, you're not!” the priestess pulled harder, attempting to drag her out of the fray. “You can't see a damned thing in this smoke! And besides, think of the children! Little Patty is only a newborn, and Faval isn't much older! Those kids need their mother, Brigid! Now let's go! Dew and Sylvia already had the good sense to escape! They must be halfway to Darna by now! Let's follow their example and run!”</p>
<p>“Let GO OF ME!” Brigid jerked her shoulder backward, the force of this motion causing her to whack Aideen in the face with Yewfelle's upper limb. “I don't give a rat's ass what they're doing! Dew's a thief, and Sylvia's a pregnant dancer! They're not me! I'm a warrior, and a warrior running from a fight is the coward's way out!”</p>
<p>Aideen gasped in shock. This wasn't the Brigid she knew. Sure, the older twin had a hot temper, but she would never hurt her. Not intentionally, anyway. That just made it that much clearer that the sniper was only going to get herself killed if she kept this up. Praying to Ulir for luck, the priestess attempted a bold move—one that was sure to work, if she didn't die trying.</p>
<p>She moved in front of Brigid, a stern look on her face as she blocked the sniper's field of view. “Brigid...” she breathed. “It's me...your sister. Please...just listen to me. We have to make it out alive, and we can only do that if we run. Now.”</p>
<p>“Aideen...” the sniper paused. The sight of her sister, eye freshly blackened by Yewfelle's limb, pleading with her to escape this pointless massacre finally got through to her. “You...you're right. We'll go to Tirnanog, in Isaach. Chulainn said that's where his parents escaped to after Sophara was sacked. I'd bet that's where Shanan took Seliph and your kids, too.”</p>
<p>A warm smile grew across Aideen's face, relieved that she finally got Brigid to listen to reason. “Now that's the Brigid I know.” she squeezed her sister's shoulder. “Now let's get out of here. Faval and Patty are still waiting back in Phinora. We'll pick them up and go to Isaach together.”</p>
<p>The sisters took off, sprinting through the field of flames. All around them, their friends and loved ones continued fighting, nearly everyone in Sigurd's army giving their lives in vain. It was a true bloodbath. Before they knew it, they, too, were confronted with the looming heat of a falling meteor. Aideen froze in fear, the burning rock on a collision course with the priestess. Surely, this would spell her untimely death, never to reunite with Lana and Lester in Isaach.</p>
<p>“Aideen, watch out!” Brigid leapt into action, shoving her panicked sister out of the way of the blast, taking the full brunt of the spell herself. Cliched though it was, she saw her life flash before her eyes. The storm that separated her from her family, her adoption by the Pirates of Orgahil, her takeover as captain, Chulainn rescuing her from Duvall's mutiny, reuniting with Aideen and receiving Yewfelle, all the way to marrying Chulainn and giving birth to her two beautiful, healthy children—her children that would now grow up without their mother.</p>
<p>Now on death's door, and her sister pushed to safety, Brigid was prepared to die. After all, she did what she set out to do—save the life of someone she loved. That would have been a warrior's way out. That is, if divine intervention hadn't stepped in. </p>
<p><em>“Lady Brigid of Jungby. Daughter of Ring, Champion of Ulir, Wielder of Yewfelle.”</em> a mysterious voice called. It sounded like it was coming from nowhere, yet it rang throughout the sniper's ears and mind.</p>
<p>“Who...what are you?” Brigid replied, frantically looking around her. Where just a moment ago, she was surrounded by raging flames, her comrades dying or fleeing one by one, now everything was silent and still. It was as though time itself was stopped for everyone but the Jungby heir. “What's going on?”</p>
<p><em>“I am Eyvel.”</em> the voice echoed in her ears. <em>“I am of the dragonkin. Centuries ago, when Loptyr's empire ruled Jugdral, my kin and I gave our blood to twelve champions, bestowing them and their descendants with the power to defeat this ancient evil. I gave my blessing to a young archer you know as the Crusader Ulir—your ancestor.”</em></p>
<p>“You...you're a dragon?” the sniper asked, a look of disbelief on her face. “But...what do you want with me? You said I already have your blood and power. And...why did you save me from the meteor blast?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your story is not yet over, Lady Brigid.”</em> Eyvel replied. <em>“You will escape this massacre, and live on...on one condition.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Cut the cryptic crap already!” Brigid snapped. “Tell me the condition, so I can get out of here and see my kids to safety!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will live on, and your children will grow up strong, but your memories will fade. You shall live the next eighteen years of your life not as Lady Brigid, but as someone else. Only then, after your time is done, shall you regain your memories and reunite with your family.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I...” the sniper paused, weighing this decision in her mind. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her family for so long. Aideen had already lost her once, and she didn't want to put her sister through that again. On the other hand, this was a chance for survival, and a guarantee that Faval and Patty would grow up with the dragonkin's blessing. “Fine. I accept.” she finally conceded, putting her fate in Eyvel's hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Very well. You shall live, Lady Brigid. Farewell for now.”</em>
</p>
<p>The next few moments were a blur, as Brigid began running on instinct, memories slowly fading. She remembered running past Chulainn's lifeless corpse, picking up his fallen swords as she escaped the meteor storm. She remembered picking Faval and Patty up in Phinora. Was Aideen with them? She couldn't recall. Perhaps she went on to Isaach without her. A long, blank period passed. The next thing she remembered, she was in Connaught, all the way down in the Manster District, leaving her infant children at an orphanage, with nothing but their mother's bows and father's swords to remember them by. For some reason, she kept Chulainn's iron gladiator's blade, perhaps for self-defense. Then, everything went black.</p>
<p>When Brigid came to, she was in a small Manster District village, with no memories of what happened to her. A nurse was tending to her wounds, and jumped when she suddenly awoke.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank the gods!” the nurse breathed. “You're awake! I was afraid you'd be in that coma forever!”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” the amnesiac archer asked. “And where am I?”</p>
<p>“You're in Ith Village.” the nurse replied. “And I'm the town nurse. What is your name, miss?”</p>
<p>“I'm...” the infirmed woman hesitated, unable to recall anything, even her own name. She thought long and hard, trying to give herself even a tiny hint about who she was or what she was called. After a moment, a name escaped her lips, the one name she could think of. “Eyvel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so that's how I decided Brigid survived and became Eyvel. In a way, it parallel's Lewyn's survival through Forseti's interference, but with different conditions. I hope it made as much sense to you all as it did to me. Assume Dew/Sylvia in the background, though it's not extremely relevant to this fic.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30701258">Ready Aim Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot">Ava_Writes_Alot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL">VitoluiL</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>